


You Are My Firsts

by sunandsky



Category: Taynew
Genre: Angst, BL, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys Love - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Marriage, New Thitipoom Techaapaikun, Tay Tawan Vihokratana - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, taynew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsky/pseuds/sunandsky
Summary: People say that there is always a first for everything, and it's true. For Tay, his firsts are New.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	You Are My Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is actually my entry for the 1st day of Polca Week (on twitter) with the theme of "First Time". Enjoy! <3

People say that there is always a first for everything, and it's true. For me, my firsts are you, Hin. I have lived in this world for 29 years, and 24 years of my life, I spent it with you. Same goes with you, I am your firsts in many things. Looking back into my 29 years of life span, I couldn't list each thing that we have done together. There is too much of it, my mind will be overwhelmed. However, I will try to remember as many as possible.

Hin, you are my first friend ever. Remember our first meeting back then on the playground? We were both 5 back then, yet I still remember how it happened, how you came, and splash bright colors into my dull childhood life. I was a shy and awkward boy back then, I got no friends because I can't even answer them if they asked me questions. I remember I was sitting on a swing, the September wind blew softly at that time. I was resting my head on the swing handle, my feet pushed the ground once in a while, I was in peace. Until you came. You walked to the back of the swing, and without any warning pushed my back to swing the swing. I was shocked, what if I fell from the swing? I was about to scold you, but my mouth was shut as I see your warm smile. I didn't scold you, nor say anything to you. I just straightened my back, ready to feel your warm hand on my back again. For it was comfortable to me, to have someone who could touch me and stream the warmth to my heart. And as you pushed my back again, you said, " **I'm sorry I startled you earlier. Why are you alone? Are you sick?** " That time in my mind I just thought that you are too talkative. " **I'm new here, and my name is New** ," you said as you grinned, laughing at your own joke. I didn't know what happened back then, but my mouth that was usually shut finally moved to answer you. " **Welcome New, my name is Tay**."

After that day we always spend our days together. ' _Wherever New goes, Tay goes_ ,' was our friends used to say back then. I didn't know why you wanted to hang out with me. It's clear from my side, it's because I have no other friends, but you? You have a lot of friends who adore you, who would do anything to be able to hang out with you. Days turned into months and months turned into years. And all of a sudden we were already in 4th grade. It was Friday afternoon, we were just got back from school and we stopped at my house while eating ice cream, your favorite. I didn't know what was on your mind when you suddenly asked my mom if I can stay over at your house, you didn't even ask me if I wanted to stay over. But as always, I let you slip. We packed some of my clothes together, you were so excited for no reason. I might look like I was grumpy that day, but I was even more excited than you that day. I remember that night we went to the rooftop to see the stars, but we could barely see anything. We forgot our stargazing agenda, so we just laid there, talking about all things that a 4th graders known until we fell asleep under the night sky. I also remember that we ended up getting cold together because we didn't bring any blanket that night. The next Monday, we didn't go to school. On that day I started to see you as my best friend. Hin, you are my first best friend.

The next is kinda random, but I remember this event very clearly. Hin, you are the first person whom I share germs. Everybody would laugh at this, but not you, Hin. You know how much hygiene-freak I was. I would never want to eat the food that has fallen to the floor or even table. I didn't know what has gotten into me that day. We were in 7th grade at that time, as usual, we were hanging on the school basketball field. No, we didn't play basketball. We just sat there and do whatever we wanted to do. It was sunny that day, we were covered in beads of sweat and our water bottle was almost empty. I was reading a book when you suddenly left to buy a popsicle, but you only got 1 popsicle when you returned. You told me that you didn't have enough money to buy 2. I remember how thirsty I was, so when you put the popsicle in your mouth, I was triggered. I finally pulled out the popsicle and put it into my mouth instead, yeah, disgusting, I know. I remember your eyes were about to pop out, I thought you were going to scold me because I was being selfish, but no. You were surprised because you know I would never willingly sharing germs with anyone. And for me, I was surprised that you didn't get upset even a bit, for I know you love sweets and you would never willingly share it with anyone. Yeah, funny.

You are my first punch. Punch like literally punch. It was in December, we were in grade 9 and were put in different classes. I waited for you to go home but you didn't show up, so I looked for you all over the school. Until I found you at the back of the school, smoking with some of your classmates. I was so mad back then. You know how my father died because of lung cancer and you dared to damage your healthy lung? I couldn't describe what I felt at that time, I also didn't remember what I did and said to your classmates. I only remember dragging you out from there, I was at the rage and you felt guilty, I saw that in your eyes. I demanded an explanation as soon as we got to your room. I waited for you for more than 20 minutes when you suddenly pulled me into your embrace, your face buried on the crook of my neck. I remember the feel of your warm tears against my skin as you mumbled the apology. I also remember my arms were patting your back softly as I calm you, muttering sorry too for being too harsh for you. And that day, I realized that I wasn't mad because I didn't want to lose you the same way as I lost my father. It was more than that. I realized that I didn't want to lose you for whatever the reason is.

December 2006, 14 years ago, I confessed my feeling towards you as you cried on my shoulder. I was freaked out when you cried even harder than before, I thought you were going to hate me because of that. But no, I was wrong. After you were done crying, we sat side by side in silence, and for me, it was a long awkward silence. I was about to leave your room when your soft hand suddenly reached my hand, holding it back, and told me to sit beside you again. I remember exactly what you said after that, with your pleading eyes and soft voice you asked me, " **Well, are you not going to ask me to be your boyfriend?** ". I was dumbfounded, I didn't expect you to ask me that. So that day, on our favorite couch in your room, with our fingers intertwined and eyes looking deeply into each other's, I asked you to be my boyfriend. And you said yes. You are my first boyfriend, Hin.

You are my first kiss. I'm sure the memory of our first kiss is also fresh in your mind, it happened so unexpectedly. It was on Wednesday evening in the middle of the road in front of my house. We were fighting back then. I was being childish, I wanted you only for myself, forgetting the fact that you were a social butterfly and had so many friends surrounding you. I was selfish, naive, and full of jealousy. It was our first anniversary as a couple, but you forgot that. I was angry - wait I wasn't angry - I was sulking, I didn't let you get into my room and locked you out. It was raining outside, so you threatened me that you would wait for me outside, while the rain was pouring heavily. And you did. You knew my weak spot too well, you know I would fall for it. So I ran outside with my Pikachu umbrella - a stupid choice because it barely covered myself from the rain - and faced you. I remember pulling your hand, leading you to go back into my house but you didn't budge. Instead, you pulled my hand, your other hand was on the back of my neck, pulling me into a kiss. I remember how I let my Pikachu umbrella dropped to the ground, letting the raindrops soaked me. It was just a simple, innocent kiss, but it was so sweet that I would never forget the feeling of your soft lips against mine. And after that, we pulled out and you said, " **Happy anniversary, Tay. I love you.** "

The most beautiful thing that happened to me is, you are happened to be my first love. And you said that I am your first love too. For years we have been talking about our future - will we get married, when will we have our honeymoon, how many kids will we adopt, even planning on having our graves side by side. Our family knew about us, and fortunately, they accepted us for who we are.

And right at this moment, I could see you in front of the open door. You are wearing the emerald green tux with a white shirt beneath it. Your hair is styled the way I like it the most. You look so handsome that smile - the one that made every girl fell for you - the smile that automatically invites my lips to curve into a smile too. Standing beside you is your mother, her arm is tangled with yours as you walk to the aisle. I am stunned, a tear is formed in the corner of my eyes, ready to roll down on my cheeks, but I have to hold it for now. My eyes are lingering on your face, for you look so breathtaking today. I don't even realize it when I whispered " **You look so handsome** " in a very soft voice. Then comes the time to change the vow. The vow that you have prepared is so beautiful, at this point, my tears escaped from the corner of my eyes. I am crying in silence.

" **Yes, I do** ," you said as she puts the ring on your finger, as my tears are rolling down my face and my sobs became uncontainable. I watch you and your now-called-wife are kissing in front of the Church as people are clapping and taking pictures of both of you.

People say that there is always a first for everything, and it's true. For me, my firsts are you, Hin. You are my first friend, best friend, boyfriend, love. And sadly, you are also my first heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thank you for taking time to read this. You can check my other works at twitter @sunandsky_ (I make socmed us). See you!


End file.
